Through Miley's Eyes
by whatever-loser
Summary: This is a one-shot about what Miley sees about her two best friends. I'm horrible at summaries and this is my first fic so do read it and review! Lily/Oliver


A/N: The characters in this story do no belong to me, but Chad does. WAHAHAHA. Okay. Read and Review! Please and thank you! (:

**Through Miley's Eyes**

His eyes revealed the truth

His eyes revealed the truth. Every emotion that was soaring through his veins was reflected in his eyes. He hid his emotions pretty well when he was around her. Only specks of emotion could but seen. When she was away, everything was crystal clear.

Just that day, I saw the hint of jealousy in his eyes when Lily walked past them, hand in hand with Lucas. He tensed up a little and his fist was clenched in anger. However that moment passed as quickly as it came. Soon we were joking around as if nothing had happened, but I knew Lly's being with Lucas affected him.

I pulled him into a near by empty classroom. "Oliver, is there something you are keeping from me? I don't know, like LIKING A GIRL MAYBE?" I asked with interest.

"ME?! No… What?!" I gave him a look. "Girls are all over the smokin' oken, not the other way around!"

I grabbed his shirt. "Tell me or ELSE!" I said, staring into his eyes.

"Ow ow! Okay! Don't rip out my only chest hair!" He yelped, rubbing his chest.

"IhaveacrushonLily." He mumbled quickly.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Actually I had heard him, but I just wanted him to admit it.

"I have a crush on Lily." He said, slightly louder but softer than his usual talking volume.

"YES YES I knew it!" I pumped my fists in the air in triumph.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked concernedly.

"Never mind that. Why haven't you told her anything?" I shrugged off his concern.

"I don't know how she'll take it. Besides, she's with Lucas now. Not like I'd stand a chance."

Then I saw what I never saw before. Smokin' oken was WORRIED? About a girl? Man! I never thought I'd see the day were Oliver would be worried about something. He struck me as a very carefree person.

"Hey you never know, smokin' oken!" I said, encouraging him to tell Lily.

"Miles! I've got something to tell you!" Lily grabs me by the arm and pulls me aside. It had been 6 months. Lily had just broken up with Lucas and Oliver has not made his move.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you but I have a crush on Chad! It's been so crazy around here with the exams and all and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But here's the good part! I'm going to tell him how I feel tonight after the party!"

I was trying to digest what Lily had just said. She liked Chad? Then…. What about Oliver? I couldn't stop her and tell her she shouldn't tell Chad. She might think I like him. But I can't just let her tell Chad. Oliver will be crushed! But I have to tell Oliver about this!

"Hey it's cool that you like Chad and its fine that you haven't told me till just now. Erm, where's Oliver?" I asked abruptly.

"He's in the cafeteria. Why?"

"Oh nothing! I've gotta go!" I rushed out of the room. I had to tell Oliver about this. As I dashed across the hallway, I tried to figure out with I wanted to say to him without hurting him too badly. His feeling for Lily grew stronger, as I could tell from the more obvious hints of emotions flickering through his eyes.

I searched the cafeteria, but, no Oliver. Sweet niblets! I missed him. I'll just have to get to him as soon as possible. Soon my phone rang. Oliver!

"Hey glad you called! I have something really important to tell you."

"Hey listen. I've decided to tell Lily how I feel. Tonight. At the party. I know I've waited far too long but I have to take that risk now."

"Oliver, there's something I need to…."

"Oh miles, my mom's calling me. She needs me to do some chores. Sheesh. Gotta go. See you tonight!" He said, hanging up the phone.

Oh crap. I had to tell Oliver before he got to Lily. The party had begun at my place and I was busy refilling the chip bowl and the drinks at the refreshments table. I got too preoccupied and forgot about telling Oliver.

I did however see Lily leave the main door. Lily was going to the beach to get some fresh air before she confessed to Chad. I knew that girl inside out. OH CRAP! OLIVER! I haven't warned him about Lily's confession to Chad!

Oliver soon followed Lily out the door. I put down everything and dashed off after Oliver. I ran after him towards the beach. To my dismay, he was nearing Lily already. I could have run up to join them but I knew it was too late. I hid in a bush nearby, trying desperately to hear their conversation.

"Hey Lily. I have something to tell you."

"Hey Oliver! Didn't know you followed me. What's up?" Came Lily's cheery voice.

"Erm listen, don't be freaked okay? There's no other easier way to say this and I've wanted to tell you for a long time now. I like you."

I knew this was what Oliver had rehearsed at home in front of the mirror tones of times because he said it without a hiccup. From where I was, I saw Lily's expression change from cheery to shocked.

"Oliver… I don't know what to say." She said, pausing slightly. Then recovering slowly from the shock, she said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"There was never a good time to tell you and…"

"And you thought NOW was a good time? NOW? The day when I'm about to tell Chad Michaels how I feel about him?" Lily blew up at him.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go now…" a rejected Oliver said. He turned around and walked away. In his eyes, I saw sadness and hurt. It wasn't a hint of it. All his emotions flooded his eyes. Tears welled up in his eyes and clouded those always happy eyes, as he walked further and further away from Lily.


End file.
